Revenge
by NaeNaeLu
Summary: She stood above his bloody form with a satisfied smirk. She succeeded her goal, four years she waited for this to happen. Her family was taken from her right before her eyes and she couldn't do anything, but now, she gave him what he deserved. Leah promised to get her revenge on the man that killed her family four year's ago.


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

Leah leaned back in her seat watching with interesting eyes as the blonde male walked out the door while his wife waved goodbye from the porch. She wondered what made them decided to live so far off from the town, but she was thankful for it.

That way, there wouldn't be any witness.

Clenching her jaw, she willed herself to stay focus. This would be her one and only chance of succeeding her goal, she didn't just wait five years to screw it up.

"Almost forgot." The honey blonde male called out, jogging back to the porch. His wife, a pixie-like woman wrinkled her face confused looking around. "My kiss goodbye." He laughed, pulling her in for a hug, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Ew, daddy!" A little girl shrieked, running back into the house as her parents laughed.

A burst of anger filled her as she glared at the two couple and their family. She had a family, but he took them away from her without a second thought.

"Get to work, Jasper, I don't want you to be late." His wife sighed, pulling away from him as she stepped back pushing him gently off the porch.

"I don't want to go, really." He grumbled, frowning when his phone rung. Leah sat up in the back of her car mentally laughing.

She watched him for three years since the time he gotten out of jail. The pain she felt having to be moved from home to home every other few months or so because of his actions. Today, she'll make him feel what she felt for five years. She had so many camera's set up around the house monitoring his families whereabouts learning about their outside activities and friends.

"Ugh," The honey male groaned, throwing his head back dramatically. "It's Demetri, I have to get to work."

Not to mention her friends. She couldn't just attempt to succeed her mission without a back up plan. So she made friends who she could trust, those who minds were like her's. They all planned it out carefully, she did whatever she had to do without anything becoming to messy and leave the rest to them.

Leah smirked seeing the honey male climb in his car driving away from his family. If only he knew what day it was. She didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her since she was parked far into the woods but she ducked down anyways not taking the chance.

Showtime. She thought darkly, waiting a few moments in the car.

Jasper's wife, Alice, stayed at home all day watching her two children Kaylah and Rosemary waiting for her husband to get back. Good thing Jasper worked a night shift at her partner in this plan Garage shop- without Demetri, she wouldn't be able to succeed with getting him out of the house. Similar to the others, Edward helped install the cameras in their mansion, Bella worked as the loving friend who dug information out of Alice, While Jacob and Quil played the best friends.

The past three years since he's been out everyone played a role in this master plan of her's. Leah was glad she had them in her life. Stepping out the car, Leah walked to the trunk grabbing the duffel bag slinging it across her back making sure to keep it unlock as she silently walked towards the white mansion with an evil grin on her face.

"Edward, I'm going in." Leah mumbled, feeling heart thrash against her chest. Her hands were already sweaty for what she was about to do.

A smooth velvety voice spoke inside her ear as she adjusted the headset. "Well, princess, everything is set up, we're just waiting for you." Edward spoke, sounding distracted.

Leah paused in her tracks searching their backyard for any signs of their dog. "Where's the dog? it's too quiet." Leah whispered, squinting brown eyes.

"He's asleep, but still get him too, you don't want any witnesses, human or not." Edward explained sternly, his voice soft yet sharp.

"Do what you have to do sweetheart, then hurry up, your plane leaves at ten o'clock." Another voice, Demetri said.

"I know the plan, I've been waiting for this since I was seventeen." Leah reminded, bending down zipping the bag open taking out the Gamo Silent Cat .22 Air Rifle admiring it for a few milliseconds before aiming it towards a random object making sure her focus was right, and there it was. Cheese, the Hale's family dog. One shot to the head and the dog's brain- or use to be brain splattered across the floor as he fell limp on the ground without a single sound. Her lip curled upwards into a proud smile.

"Now, all you have to do is kill the family, try no to get it messy." Demetri spoke.

Leah sighed nodding her head shakily. Was she really ready to kill them? All of them? The wife and children didn't do anything to her- but neither did her mother and brother.

"Kiddo, are you alright? Why aren't you moving?" Edward asked, panic lacing thick with his tone.

"I just froze up, it won't happen again. I promise." Leah murmured, stepping into the Hale's garage. The light in the kitchen turned off as Alice moved to the living room.

It was an easy kill, the living room was facing opposite of her giving her a clear shot to the back of the small woman's head. But Leah pushed it back, reminding herself of why she couldn't kill them yet.

Leah took her time as she slid the window back feeling her eyes flutter with excitement snapping them back when she heard a soft feminine voice.

"Jasper, is that you?" Alice asked, not even bothering to look away from the t.v.

Leah did a quick check at her watch smiling when she saw the time. 8:55. Demetri would send Jasper right back home in about fifteen minutes.

"Boy, do I have a sur- Ah!" Alice screamed covering her half-naked body up with her silk robe looking at Leah and the gun. "Wha-"

"Sh, it's okay Alice, I won't hurt you." Leah paused, tilting her head to the side smiling warmly. "Yet." She growled, holding the rifle back up aiming the tip of it at her chest.

"H- how do you know my name? Who are you?" Alice rushed, slowly stepping back. Leah laughed, already knowing that every door in the house was locked, the only person able to open it being Jasper.

"Well, I've been watching you and you're family for a very long time- three years to be exact." She smiled, eyes growing wide seeing the small woman's face pale.

"What do you want? I can give you money, any-"

"You can't give me anything, plus, I already have my money, but thanks for the offer I'll be sure to take you up on that offer next time-oops, there won't be." Leah giggled, scrunching her nose. She wanted to play a game, she had ten more minutes left, so why not?

"I want to play a game Alice, do you?" Leah asked, lowering the gun down to her stomach.

"What? Why would I want to play a game with you? You're holding a gun to my st-" Leah cut her off, quickly placing the gun on her forehead silencing the woman.

"It was a yes or no question, If I wanted to hear your opinions I would have asked, but that's for later." Leah sighed, rolling her eyes. "Now, I'm going to ask again, do you want to play a game?"

Alice glared at the russet woman hatred clouding her vision, her short hair covered those brown eyes of hers making it harder for Leah to see her reaction. "Yes, I'll love to play a game."

Leah's eyebrows raised as she stared happily at Alice. "Wow, and here I was doubting your intelligence." Leah sighed, grinning mischievous. "Okay, I want you to run, now, I'll give you a minute head start, nothing more, nothing less, remember anywhere." Leah reminded taking a seat on the couch. She loved watching the face expressions on Alice's face as she liked at the clock.

"When I say three, you can run, if you cheat.. well, I'm going to against my promise and kill you, simple. Do you have any questions? Concerns or..." Leah trailed off, kicking her feet up on her bag.

"Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?" Alice asked, letting the tears fall.

"You'll learn, trust me, you'll know." Leah whispered, frowning slightly before forcing her smile to come back.

"H-how can I trust y-you when you're h-holding a g-gun at me." Alice sobbed, pressing her hand firmly to her chest.

"Because Alice Hale-" Leah sighed dramatically, "if I wanted to kill you, I would've been done it the second I walked in." Leah cried out, throwing her hands in the air. "One."

"Hun?"

"Two." Leah said, pausing to look at Alice with a smirk. "Three." She whispered, gleefully watching Alice take off towards the front door trying hardest to open it. Leah rolled her eyes getting off the couch once Alice's minute passed. As if she predicted Leah coming Alice shot upstairs screaming when she felt Leah's leg drag her back down the stairs hitting her head on each step.

"Your selfish you know that?" Leah sneered, dragging the pixie to the kitchen while kicking her bag along with them. "I tell you anywhere, and your first option happens to be the front door. What about your daughters, hun? Kaylah and Rosemary. "

Alice snapped her head hearing her children's names. "You better not touch them I swear I'll- "

Leah roughly grabbed Alice by her hair slamming her head down on the wooden table loving the sound coming out of the quivering woman. The anger she felt earlier returned as she continued to slam her head against the table until at least half her anger was gone. "What are you going to do, Alice?"

"Please, leave us alone." Alice begged, her head felt like she just had been hit like a rock a million times, only it was a wooden table. She couldn't keep her head up for the life of her.

"Like I said, I've waited three years for this day to arrive, nothing will make me stop. " She singed, grabbing the rope out of the bag, unraveling it as she tied Alice to the kitchen's table.

"What do you want from me?" Alice whispered, as the blood dripped down her forehead to her legs.

Her left breast slid out of her robe as her body shifted, red droplets falling on to her nibble. "You look a mess, Alice."

"Please."

"That's not going to work on me, it never did as a child either." Leah explained, standing up straight. "Be a good little girl and don't move, I be right back."

Alice sobbed, head still hung lowly as she heard the footsteps fade away. Her sobs stopped when she realized something. Her Jasper would be home soon and this... disaster would end.

If only she knew Jasper was the reason for her being in the place now.

Leah opened the door to the pink room inhaling in the powder, scented lotion and perfume. This was the girl's room, Rosemary and Kaylah Hale, Jasper's princesses. She remembered her brother having a room of his own, his own little scent. Oranges and old socks- a weird combination if you asked her. To bad he wasn't here anymore.

"Hello, Kaylah." Leah cooed, picking up the small girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, she was the youngest and cutest of them both.

"Hi." Kaylah whispered shyly, ducking her head.

"You're so big now, how old are you?" Kaylah held up two fingers sheepishly.

"Wow, that's a big girl." Leah cooed, pinching her cheeks.

"Who are you? You're not my mother." Rosemary sneered, placing her hands on her hips glaring at Leah who did the same causing the little girl to flinch. No one ever glared back at her.

"Don't worry about it you little brat." Leah growled, grabbing the little girl by the arm dragging her down the stairs as she carried Kaylah.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" Seven-year old Rosemary shouted, trying to wiggle out of Leah's tight grip.

"Shut up, brat." Leah huffed, pushing her own the floor as she sat Kaylah on the couch turning the T.v on for her distracting her easily.

"Rosey?" Alice asked, lifting her head a little only to drop it back down.

"Mommy!" Rosemary exclaimed, covering her red lips.

"Please, leave them alone." Alice sobbed loudly.

"I've told you before, I just can't do that." Leah sighed, running a russet hand through her long dark locks.

"He's pulling up." Edward spoke, warning Leah of their new guest.

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a second." Leah chuckled, skipping off towards the door. She heard the loud slamming of a door and the inconsiderate grumbling Jasper uttered.

"Jasper? Jasper!" Alice screamed, wiggling out of the ropes, failing miserably. Leah hid next to the window hearing the door rattle.

"Alice!" Jasper called out, looking around the dark room. He stepped over the threshold looking around confused. "Alice, where are you?" He asked, moving inside fully.

Leah stepped out from the corner stepping behind him. "Welcome to the party, Jasper." Leah giggled, raising the gun higher, swinging it full force on to his skull.

"No!" Alice screamed, trying to free her tied her watch, Leah noted she had an hour before her flight left.

"Now, we could start the party." Leah smirked, grabbing Jasper's honey blonde hair dragging him to the kitchen as she planted from his weight. "Five miserable years and I finally got you and you're family together. This time, you won't get the easy way, nope, I'll make you suffer even if I have to take someone with me." She grinned, pulling him onto the chair, tying him to it just like his wife.

Her insides tingle from the adrenaline of all this. Her smile widen hearing Rosemary's cries.

She'll start with her.

Jasper lifted his head only to have it fall back down as he groaned in pain. The back of his head felt like he'd been kicked in the multiple times. He groaned coughing up blood.

"Blood?" He murmured, his vision wad hazy as he blinked rapidly, eyes going wide with each flutter.

"Jasper?" Alice whispered, staring at her husband pitifully. His face was bruised badly from the punches Leah gave him while he was unconscious.

"Alice? Alice, what the hell is this?" Jasper asked, slowly lifting his head despite the pain.

"I- I don't know, she came here early.. an -" Leah interrupted Alice, carrying a sobbing Rosemary in her arms.

"Glad you're awake, Jasper, it wouldn't be fun to do this with you sleeping." Leah spoke, bouncing Rosemary on her hip.

"Rosey!" Jasper shouted, wiggling out of the rope, but it was useless Leah made sure to tie his tighter.

"D-daddy." Rose sobbed, taking in her father's appearance.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jasper exclaimed, his nose flaring as he glared at the woman holding his oldest.

Leah's smile faltered, if he wasn't so close he would've missed it. "You don't remember me? Really, Jasper?"

"If I knew who you were I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?" He growled, clenching he jaw tighter.

"No, but your wife wants to know, and I'm sure lovely Rosemary here will want her daddy to remember. " Leah sighed, showing her butcher knife.

"No, please, she's just a child." Jasper pleaded, letting the tears fall.

"I know, trust me, I know." Leah mumbled, quickly stabbing the girl in the neck, watching as the dark blood trailed down her neck while Rosemary clamped her small hand to her throat gasping.

"STOP!"

"Rosemary.. Oh, Rosey." Jasper cried, sobbing his heart out.

"Please." Alice sobbed, watching her daughter struggle to catch her breath.

"If told you once, I told you before Alice, your pleas for me to stop is useless."

"What the hell do you want? If you want money I don't have any." Jasper spoke, panic intertwining with his tone, his eyes never leaving his daughter's pale face. "Please, we have to get help for her." He pleaded.

His felt like it wad being ripped out his chest. Seeing his seven-year old daughter fight for her life scared him, made him feel weak.

"That's weird, you're wife said she could give me money, and now you're saying you're broke? Who's lying?" Leah asked, poking her lower lip out.

"She's dying, please, just do what ever you came to do and let her live." Jasper whispered.

"Jasper, don't you get it? This is what I want, you and you're family to suffer. "Leah chuckled, twirling the knife.

"What the fuck did I ever do to you!?" Jasper shouted, moving his hands together determined to be freed.

"You really don't remember." She growled, snapping her eyes to his green ones.

"You have forty minutes. " Demetri spoke softly, making her pause.

"You know what, this is getting boring." Leah huffed, grabbing the little girl by the hair placing both gloved hands on both sides of her head snapping her neck quickly.

After all, the girl was still a little child and was dying anyway. Plus she needed to move on to her next victim.

Jasper's eyes widen hearing the sick snapping sound of his daughter's neck. His wife screamed loudly bringing him back to reality. "Rose." He whimpered, shoulders falling down in defeat.

"What do you want!" Alice screamed.

"I want him to remember!" Leah shouted, rage filling her.

"I don't even know you." Jasper sniffed, blinking back the tears.

"Do you even know what today is, Jasper?" Leah asked, tilting her head to the side as she grabbed the gun out of the black bag.

"What? Of course I do, why would you ask something like that?" Jasper spoke, shaking his head confused. Something in the back of his mind told him he knew her, but from where? How?

"Tell me, now." Leah demanded, grabbing Alice by the back of her neck holding her gun at the woman's temple.

"Jasper, please tell her what she wants to know." Alice begged, locking eyes with her husband.

"I would, but I don't know what she's talking about." Jasper sighed, defeated.

"Tell me today's date Jasper."

"June 8, 2012!" Jasper exclaimed, his anger getting the best of him. Saying the date aloud bought back memories- memories he tried so hard to bury. .force to bury. "June 8." He choked, his eyes widening as he stared at the floor. "June 8."

"You remembered!" Leah laughed, bitterness laying thick with her tone.

"June 8."

"Did you know that he was only ten-years old? It was his last day of fifth grade, and he was happy. My mother was pregnant with my sister, and my dad had gotten a raise _that day_? My cousin was getting married. But their happiness was crushed all because of you!" Leah shouted, yanking Alice's head back with every word she spoke.

"June 8. That was you're family." Jasper asked, quietly.

"Yes, my mother, brother, father, and my cousin. You killed them all one- by - one while I had to sit and watch." Leah sniffed, blinking back the tears.

"Kid, I'm sorry. My head wasn't right when I-" Leah raised an eyebrow pulling the trigger laughing bitterly when Alice fell to the floor limp, her brains splattered against her body just like the dog.

"NO!" Jasper yelled, quickly standing to his feet, falling on the ground face first next to his wife. "Why, why!?" Jasper sobbed, releasing all his anguish, guilt, and anger.

"Why? I'll tell you why, Jasper. You killed my whole family on June 18, 2008! My father was giving everyone a free ride that day, happy because his niece was engaged, son was graduating, and his wife was pregnant.

I had to stand there and watch you kill them, one- by-one since I couldn't do anything. You didn't think about how their deaths would affect others, did you? Well, it affect me, tremendously, I had to be put in foster homes. No one wanted me. I didn't have my family anymore. When they took you to jail I was disappointed when you were released three years later. Those first two I watched over your family plotting my revenge, the first surprise was for you to come home and find your family dead. But now, I want you to watch."

"Lee, hurry, you only have twenty minutes and the airport is ten minutes away." Demetri growled in her ear.

Leah placed the gun in the bag grabbing the heavy saw. I want you to remember this night. She walked slowly with an evil glint in her eyes, bending down to his level grabbing his hand. "This is so you won't be able to tell." Leah whispered, holding his hand down as she slid the saw back and forth smiling as the blood curling scream came out of him, along with his blonde. His hand slowly started come off and after a few more strokes his hand was lying in front of him as he quivered in pain. She laughed starting on his other one.

"Please stop! I'm sorry!" Jasper yelled, as she took a breath wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"You and I both know no apologies are going to stop me." Leah grumbled, continuing where she left off as he screamed in pain.

When both his hands were off she reached for knife placing it over her eye. "Please, don't do this." Jasper begged, shaking his head frantically.

"Jasper, I have to do this."

"No, you don't."

"I have to let this anger, bitterness, and angst out somehow." Leah chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Now sit still, I want your scars to be perfect. " she mumbled.

Jasper screamed feeling the sharp knife glide across his left eye cutting his pupil as he wiggled beneath her sobbing in anguish.

He was too weak with his hands- well, arms tied behind his back. He thrashed around once she moved to his other one. When she finished she stood back up kicking his face hard.

"I'm sorry, please." Jasper begged, hoarsely.

"Sorry doesn't bring them back". She whispered, before raising his head slashing the knife across his throat making sure to not puncture anything-besides his vocal cords. "I want you to remember something, Jasper. " Leah sighed, placing her equipment in the duffel bag.

"Please, no more." Jasper mouth, unable to speak.

"Oh no, I'm almost finished here. But, I want to take something with me- like I said earlier. I want you to feel my pain for the rest of your life." Leah nodded, blinking back the tears. She finally got her revenge- but why did she feel the same way?

"I know what you're thinking, I killed your family what else can you give me, right? But that's where you're wrong. You see, I saved someone for last. Kaylah. But, I think she deserves better. Not someone like you, you're rarely here, always keeping yourself busy. I could be there for her, you know? It'll be like having Seth around, only a girl version.. with blonde hair." Leah laughed.

Jasper shook his head sobbing with his eyes closed as the blood from his wounds stained his clothes and the floor.

Leah smiled happily thinking about the sleeping beauty laying on the couch with the t.v blasted, it was a miracle how someone could sleep through all the screaming. It reminded her of her little brother.

"I'm taking her as a reminder. You tell a soul about any of this- of who did it-" Leah chuckled darkly, "I'll kill her."

Jasper's body shook in fear as he heard her threat. Her footsteps were heard moving around the house and outside, he wondered why she was still there and didn't leave yet.

Leah scooped the baby girl in her arms after she was done cleaning up after herself- even though her friends would handle it. She sighed picking the duffel bag up walking out of the house with out a car in the world.

She would start a new life, while he crumbled I'm despair of his loved ones just like she did since she was fifteen. She would raise Kaylah Hale like she did her brother and would have done her little sister if Jasper hadn't killed them.

Leah opened the door to the taxi sitting in front of her gently placing the baby on the seat rubbing her back.

"Are you sure you want to take her with you, Lee?" Sam asked, looking at her through the mirror.

"She's leverage." Leah murmured. "He loves his family, and would do anything to protect them. Keeping quiet is what he'll do to protect this Kaylah."

Sam frowned shaking his head mentally looking out the window as Demetri and a man named Quil entering the building with duffel bags bigger than hear in their backs.

"Their here to clean up any evidence." Sam explained, turning the corner away from Jasper's home.

Leah smiled, replaying earlier events.

Revenge was never a solution to people's problems but sometimes you can't just let things slid.


End file.
